This is Unexpected
by Wolf V. Helsing
Summary: What happens when Orihime wants to see ichigo?


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, if i did it would be..... ''better''.

I'm sitting in my room at my desk on my laptop. I'm chatting with Rukia on Facebook when the phone rings; Rukia i g2g my phone is ringing. I pick up the phone and say,''Hello'  
''Hi Ichigo, its me Orihime. I was wondering if you wanna come over.' 'Sure' i say, 'ill be right over'  
''Take the longer way though, i have to do something ok?'' she says. ''sure no problem,'' i reply as i hang up.  
I walk out my front door and forget what Orihime said and I take the shorter way. Im walking and i notice thats its really quiet in the darkness. I listen hard and hear footsteps behind me.  
''Why are you following me?'' i holler, ''I know your there, show yourself!'' A dark figure walks into the light of a flickering street lamp. I try to get a better look and walk closer, adjacent to a dark alley. I hear some shuffling in the alley but before i can turn, something jumps out of the darkness of the alley and tackles me to the ground i try to shake my attacker off and see the feet of the person that was following me draw closer.  
''Stop struggling or this is gonna be harder for you'  
''Shut up and let me go you mother fuh-'' I holler at my attacker before i feel a wet rag near my face that smells like rubbing alcohol. I cant help but inhale the fumes and i pass out. Before i pass out i hear feminine voices say, ''Good throw him in the back seat and lets go to...'' i pass out. *  
I wake up in a room lit by a low lamp at the up-right corner. I try to get up but i cant and i find out that my hands are tied to something and im laying face up fully clothed and i start struggling and i hear a door open and three girls walk in and shut and lock the door behind them. ''Hello, Ichigo'' i hear voice that sounds like Orihime. ''Orihime is that yo-oowwow!'' I yell as im punched in the stomach,''Did i tell you to talk because i dont think i did'' Orihime snaps at me.  
''Yoruichi go get the rag and shut this bitch up!'' I watch as Yoruichi goes to the nightstand and takes out a rag. ''You better not come near me with that thing bitch or I'll...I'll...'' ''You will do what Ichigo? Bite me? Not anymore.'' She says as she picks up my head and ties the rag into my mouth. ''mmffmff!'' i yell that is muffled by the rag.  
''You will enjoy this whether you want to or not. So you better try.'' Orihime says. I notice that all of the girls are only wearing underwear and tight shirts. I watch as a petite woman walks toward me and and as she gets closer I notice its Soi Fon And she crawls up onto the bed followed by Orihime and Yoruichi. They are all surounding me on the unusally big bed and my dick starts getting harder even though im willing it to not. ''Oh it looks like your body disagrees with your facial expression'' Soi Fon says as she looks at the pained expression on my face. As she says that, Yoruichi jumps on my chest and rubs her ass against my dick makeing it noticibly harder ''ooo you look big!'' Orihime says as she rubs her hand up my jeans. ''Too bad we forgot to take off your clothes. looks like we gotta improvise'' she says as she picks up a knife and puts it dangerously close to my crotch, instead she cuts in just deep enough to get through the fabric of my jeans, she does the same with my shirt then ripping both my shirt and my jeans off. ''There now isnt that better girls?'' ''Yea much better'' Soi Fon and yoruichi say in unison while staring my almost completely naked body. ''Oh we forgot your boxers,'' Yoruichi said as she moved her hand closer to my boxers, ''Dont worry ill handle it'' she shoves her hand in my boxers and trys to rip them off. She does and then i'm lieing face-up on the bed completeley naked.  
''WOW, Ichigo your huge!'' Orihime says. She grabs a whip out of the closet and tells Yoruichi and Soi Fon to untie me. ''Sit on the edge of the bed and spread your legs! Dont even think about running or else you will regret it!'' I do as she is told and when i get at the egde of the bed i bolt for the door. Orihime presses a button and suddenly the door opens and Tatsuki is there. She sees me and tackles me to the ground followed by Chizuru who shuts and locks the door behind her.  
Then Tatsuke grabs my arms and forces them behind my head as Orihime walks over with the whip in her hand. ''I told you not to run Ichigo.'' She says mockingly,'' But you didnt listen. Guess we will have to teach you a lesson, Tatsuki! push him against the head board.'' Tatsuki does as she was told and pins me to the beds head board while Chizuru, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon tie my arms to the bedpost and my legs to the side of the bed, spreading them out. Yoruichi leans all up on me and unties the rag from my mouth. ''Here take this,'' she hands me a pill that looks like ecstasy.  
''No,'' I say. '' Oh well guess ill have to force you,'' she says as she forces my mouth open and shoves the pill down my throat. ''ughhgh! You Bitch! Why would you do tha-ahhhww!'' i say as Yoruichi punches me in the face.  
The pill starts taking effect and i start feeling horny. But i hold it in. ''Now to finish,'' Orihime says and i notice that Tatsuke and Chizuru are now only wearing tight shorts and tight shirts. I start getting harder and Yoruichi notices it, ''Oh, Ichigo are you enjoying this?'' Yoruichi says as she takes off her thong. ''No i'm not you bitch you are a ohhhhhhahh!'' I scream as she jumps on my cock and inserts it into her ass. ''Yoruichi! I'm supposed to do tha-'' Orihime says before Tatsuki wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a deep kiss and throws her on the bed next to me. ''Now Orihime... Let Yoruichi have her fun... And lets have our own fun!'' She says as she picks orihime up and lays her on my chest and says, '' Yoruichi lay down next to Ichigo. Soi Fon! Chizuru! Go have 'fun' with Yoruichi and make sure Ichigo hears you.'' While Orihime is lyeing on my chest I start to get harder. Then, Tatsuki suddenly crawls over me and slides off her shorts, ''Oops i forgot to put on my underwear,'' she says with a smile, ''Oh well'' She says as she slides my dick all the way into her pussy. ''Ohhhuggh!'' i say and i crane my neck to see Tatsuki just as she puts her head between Orihime's legs (who is still on top of me) and Oeihime lets out a loud moan. Tatsuki starts moving in and out of my dick slowly at first but then going faster as Orihime starts jerking against her Tatsuki's tounge entering her. ''Ohhhh....Please....Keep....Going....'' Orihime says as i clench and right before i cum she pulls out of me making me spray both her and Orihime. I start to feel a hot liquid dripping down my chest and then Orihime yells, ''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' as she cums all over Tatsuki and my chest.  
I suddenly hear moans coming from Yoruichi as Soi Fon and Chizuru lick her pussy with no mercy, ''Oh-ahh-ohh-ahh-ughh-ahh-oohhoho-AHHHHH SHITTTT!!!'' Yoruichi yells as she cums onto Chizuru and Soi Fon who greedily lick it up. ''I think that the pill should have taken affect by now lets untie him,'' Yoruichi says as she starts untieing the ropes along with Tatsuki, Soi Fon, and Chizuru. As they do that, Orihime gets up and grabs the whip just as the other girls finish untieng me. ''Get up Ichigo and put your back against the wall'  
I get up and then my hollow says something to me, 'Ichigo, lemme out some! C'mon This is priceless' ''No,'' I say aloud, ''I wont let you out!'' 'Fine! I'll force a deal half me half you,' my hollow says and suddenly I jump on top of Yoruichi's naked body and Say out loud, ''No i wont let you do this get off of her now!'' as i look around at the confused faces of Orihime, Chizuru, Soi Fon, and Tatsuki. Tatsuki is the first that snaps out of it and she tears me off of Yoruichi adn pins me to the ground my hollow tries to throw her off but she has a strong grip.  
I fight to get control back of my body and succeed. I relax my muscles and then Tatsuki throws me against the wall and kicks me in the stomach with a powerful jab. I lean on the wall and manage to get out, ''It...*heave*... wasn't even...*heave*...me...it was my...*heave*...Hollow'  
''You have to lie about that, Ichigo? Really, that is just pathetic. You really thought i would be-'' i cut Yoruichi off. ''i'm not lieing. Its the...*heave*... tru- ooohhhaaahhh!'' I cream in pain as Yoruichi grabs the whip from Orihime's hand and whips me across the chest three times. ''How DARE you interupt amd lie to me!'' She yells. ''I'll teach you,'' she says with dagger's in her eyes as she advances to me and kicks me in the face and laughs when i hit the ground.  
''Yoruichi...'' Soi Fon said, ''He is not lieing i saw him in his Hollow form before...'' The daggers dissapear from her eyes and for a breif second i see apology in her eyes. But it's gone as quick as it comes,'' He still interupted me!'' she said angrily. ''You ever interupt me again Ichigo and i will chop your ba-'' She is cut off by Soi Fon who shoves her lips on Yoruichi's. Then they both walk out of the door like nothing happened.  
''What the fuck was that all about?!'' Tatsuki says, ''Anyways, girls we still have a 'job' to do...'' She says as she picks me up and lies me on the bed. Orihime walks over and lies on my chest rubbing her clit teasingly on my dick while Chizuru and Tatsuki lie next to me grinding their hips into my sides and rubbing their tits in my face. ''Oh your bleeding Ichigo ill fix that...'' Orihime says as she licks the blood off my chest (btw, they are all HIV and STD free) then swallows it she then goes over to my face and kisses me i dont open my mouth so she sits on my chest and stops kissing me for a second, then she says, ''Tats! Chizru! You know whatt to do.'' Then Tatsuki and Chizuru grab my dick and start twisting and pumping it crazy while Orihime sits on my pex with her open pussy extremeley close to my mouth. I cant control my sexual urge and i let the Ecstasy take over. Once i do i attack Orihime's pussy and lick it up and down vigorously. I moan into her pussy when Tatsuki puts my dick in her mouth and Chizuru sucks on my balls. Tatsuki bobs her head up and down while she rubs Chizuru's pussy and Chizuru sucks hard on my balls while massaging Tatsuki's pussy. ''Ichigo....Ichigo...I'm...About... To... CUMMMMM!!!'' she screams as she cums in my mouth and some dribbles down my chin. Then i take my mouth out and moan loudly as i cum into Tatsuki's mouth who moans and cums all over Chizuru's hand, who cums all over Tatsuki's hand. Then Orihim sits right above my dick she eases me inside her ass. ''Ohhhh.....Ichigo......Your huge!'' Orihime exclaims and starts moving up and down on my dick. Tatsuki walks over to me and starts kissing me deeply and this time i open my mouth. She pulls back and then turns around and puts her mouth in front of Orihime's clit. Then Chizuru sits on my face and i start teasing the outside of her pussy with my toungue. Orihime starts to go faster on my dick and i buck under her which makes her go faster aand harder. Tatsuki is still licking Orihimes pussy while masturbating her self and i keep licking Chizuru then i suddenly attack Chizuru's pussy with force and she lets out a moan as i groan. ''Orihime...I'm Gonna cummm!'' I yell and right at the last moment she pulls out making me cum all over her but and Tatsuki's face.  
I lay on the bed to tired to move then Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru lay on me and cling to me. 'Wow this was weird' i think to myself...

A/N End of the chapter how do you like it? This is my first and i might make more if you like it. I NEED IDEAS!


End file.
